


Priorities

by avulle



Series: Eyes Like The End of The World [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra POV, F/F, Featuring, Just smut, Like, PWP, S5 spoilers, Smut, bottom?!adora, but no blood and no claws in vaginas, claw-play, no stupid bullshit this time just, of Adora comma freak, the return, this series was almost just named Adora comma freak, top?!catra, topping from the bottom?!adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle
Summary: Catra grimaces as she retracts her claws back into her fingers.When she was a kid, Catra thought she would eventually hate it less, but nope.She can feel her claws under her skin, just fucking itching.But you know, her fingers are going to pretty soon be inside of Adora, so like.Priorities.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Eyes Like The End of The World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758721
Comments: 58
Kudos: 447





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to be able to blame this on something but I have nothing to blame this on but my own thirst. Sequel to [Adora, World's Biggest Doofus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339880), but if you haven't read that you probably won't actually be that lost. Happens same day/night as that fic.
> 
> The last one was Mature because I was still a little ashamed of myself and wanted to make believe I had not just produced porn. This one is literally nothing but porn, so.
> 
> Two things, which need to be said.  
> This is an uhh, claw play fic, and considering I’m the one who is writing this, I’m a freak but even I’ve got my limits:  
> Claws never enter Adora’s vagina. (Because I may be a freak but oh my fucking God)  
> No blood. (Because getting scratched by your girlfriend because she’s so turned on is hot but scratching your girlfriend hard enough to bleed on purpose wigs me out.)  
> There are mentions of both, though (Adora wants both of these things to happen because she's a Freak), so be aware.
> 
> First top POV lemon? It's fine I'm not nervous at all.
> 
> S5 spoilers, watch out!

Catra grimaces as she retracts her claws back into her fingers.

When she was a kid, Catra thought she would eventually hate it less, but nope.

She can  _ feel _ her claws under her skin, just fucking  _ itching _ .

But you know, her fingers are going to pretty soon be  _ inside of Adora _ , so like.

Priorities.

“Oh,” Adora says. “You don’t have to do that.”

Uh.

…

What?

Adora, have you ever put claws inside your vagina?

I get you have a weird claw thing.

But uhh.

It is so much worse than you think it is.

(Catra’s tried it.)

(Results were.)

(Just.)

(So bad.)

Uh-uh.

No.

Do not.

Do not give into Adora’s stupid fucking puppy dog eyes.

Because she wants you to lacerate her genitals with your claws.

Do not.

“ _ Catraa _ ,” she says, whining, her fingers tangling in Catra’s tail.

Catra lets her claws snap back out, and the reaction is immediate.

“ _ Catra _ ,” Adora growls, and Catra hold back the shiver that sends directly into her core. “ _ Yes _ ,” Adora says, her fingers tightening on Catra’s tail, and  _ fuck _ .

As Catra’s tail twitches and slithers out of Adora’s hands, she rolls her fingers forward and it’s like her hands on every fucking inch of it.

This is.

This is Adora’s turn.

Catra needs her to stop being—

Catra reaches out, not at all hesitantly because Catra is a _ very confident _ woman. 

Catra is not at all worried about like, being horrible at sex and having her girlfriend hate her.

She’s definitely not comparing herself to Adora and her fucking.

_ Look at me _ .

Bullshit.

Her hand touches Adora’s abdomen, and she feels Adora’s chest heave in anticipation.

Adora’s eyes catch Catra’s and fuck if she isn’t looking at Catra like she wants to  _ take her apart _ .

Adora licks her lips, and the poltergeist that still hasn’t found a better place to be mewls pathetically.

But no.

Catra can do this.

Catra presses down, just enough to touch Adora’s skin with her claws, and Adora’s entire body shakes.

Her teeth bite down into her lip, and her breath comes out in a hiss.

“ _ Catra _ ,” she says, her voice low and hoarse so fucking hungry, as her hand falls over Catra’s, pushing Catra’s hand (Catra’s claws) deeper into her skin. “ _ I want you to rip me apart _ .”

Catra groans, and her hand convulses subconsciously against Adora’s skin, just enough of her self control left to keep her claws just shy of breaking Adora’s skin.

Adora groans, and she lifts her body into Catra’s hand.

“ _ Yesss _ ,” she hisses, and her hand relaxes on Catra’s, allowing Catra to move again. Her hand slips away from Catra’s tail, and her abs relax.

You could almost think she’s like, submitting or whatever, letting Catra take the lead.

But her eyes are still fucking boring into Catra, drowning her, so Catra is not deceived.

Catra shifts her position, situating herself between Adora’s legs, and places both of her hands on Adora’s bare midsection. Adora bares her teeth, her hands twisting in the bedding on either side of her, pushing her midsection into Catra’s hands, digging new red marks into her skin.

“ _ Catra, please _ ,” she says, and her tone of voice is really not one that jives super well with word  _ please _ . “ _ I need you _ .”

Catra finally manage to break Adora’s gaze from hers, roving over her body, naked and bare and so fucking ready. Catra drag her hands up, trailing her claws on Adora’s white skin, up over her breasts, and then back down again.

“ _ No _ ,” Adora says, and Catra freezes, snapping her eyes back up to Adora’s. “ _ Don’t tease me _ ” she says, grabbing one of Catra’s hands, and placing it directly over her breast. “ _ Please _ .”

Slowly, hesitantly, Catra drags her thumb claw around Adora’s nipple, and Adora shakes and thrusts her breast up into Catra’s hand. 

“ _ yes yes yes _ .” 

Catra circles again, and then brushes her thumb claw as lightly as she can across across Adora’s nipple.

Adora cries out and fucking convulses, ripping the bedding under her freakishly strong fingers, and.

Oh, yes.

Catra drags her other hand up Adora’s torso, dragging the backs of her claws across Adora’s skin to leave red lines in their wake and Adora shakes so damn hard that she’d throw Catra off if Adora wasn’t anchoring herself to the damn bed with her hands.

Catra reaches her breast, and Adora’s eyes are back on Catra’s again.

The blue in her eyes is a raging fucking welding torch, hot enough to fucking melt steel.

Catra drags her claws around her breasts, points down, and Adora grits her teeth and groans. She arches into Catra, intent on impaling herself on Catra’s fingers but Catra’s been touching herself with these claws her whole damn life, so she doesn’t let her.

(Because haha.)

(No.)

“ _ Catra _ ,” she gasps, as Catra drags her claws around Adora’s nipples, just barely missing them. “ _ Please, Catra _ .”

It again doesn’t really sound like a request, but who gives a shit.

Catra scrapes a claw just barely against her nipple, and she cries out again.

Fuck if that doesn’t make Catra feel like just.

The greatest humanoid to ever set foot on Etheria.

Look at this.

Look at what Catra has accomplished.

This time, Catra puts a little more force behind it. What would be way too much for Catra, and Adora digs her head and her legs into the stupidly soft mattress beneath them both.

Catra licks her lips, tongue dragging uncomfortably against her lips, and Adora’s eyes follow the motion like they’re fucking glued to it.

“ _ Catra _ ,” she says.

Catra runs her claws against Adora’s nipple again, but this time Adora’s eyes do not leave Catra’s.

The fire in Adora’s gaze is setting Catra on fire, and as Catra dips her head Adora says—

“ _ Yes yes yes yes— _ ”

Catra set her tongue against Adora’s breast, and—

“ _ Yesssssss _ .”

As Catra drags her tongue up her breast, its rough surface pulls against Adora’s skin. Catra reaches Adora’s nipple, and bed springs break as she thrusts her breast into Catra’s mouth.

Catra scrapes her claws around the base of her other nipple as she fasten her lips around this one.

Adora fucking weeps.

“ _ Gods, Catra _ —”

Catra laves her tongue around one nipple, leaves long red lines around the other.

Adora is meeting Catra’s eyes again, and her eyes are still like fucking fire, but she is literally crying.

Her hands and legs are shaking, almost like—

Oh.

Catra releases Adora’s breast with quite possibly the filthiest pop she has heard in her entire life, and Adora’s face is fucking heartbroken.

“Catra, please.”

To console her, Catra takes the hand that had been occupied with Adora’s other breast, and slowly drags it down her body, making sure to leave nice red lines down her skin.

“Adora,” Catra says.

“ _ Catra _ ,” she says as Catra’s hand reaches the tuft of blonde hair below her waist. Catra releases the pressure a bit, and is very careful to not drag her claws over anything important.

Neatly around the hood of her clit, through the light blonde hair around Adora’s lips.

Adora shakes. More tears form in the corner of her eyes.

Catra cups the full length of her, and Adora bites into her own lip like she’s trying to rip it in two.

“You can—” Catra hesitates, cough. She puts some more pressure on the hand cupped around Adora’s sex and the sound Adora makes is obscene.

It makes Catra feel just.

Spectacular.

She can do this.

She can say words.

Catra is a professional word-sayer.

“You can touch me if you want,” Catra says, voice definitely not a hesitant whisper.

At first, she doesn’t move, so Catra continues, looking away.

“Like. direct me. If you—” cough. “—want?”

Catra shouldn’t have said anything, fucking fucking—

Catra sees Adora’s hands untangle from the bedding to Catra’s right, and when Catra raises her gaze to Adora’s, the heartbroken look on her face is gone, and her smile is all fucking teeth.

Fuck.

For a moment, the hunger in her smile fades, and she looks uncertain.

“You’ll tell me?” she says, as her legs come around Catra, one of her hands finds Catra’s neck, and the other her waist. “If I push you to do something you don’t want?”

“Adora,” Catra says. “I really don’t think you could—”

“ _ I need you to promise to tell me, Catra _ ,” she says, voice suddenly hoarse and low. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes?” the poltergeist in the room offers in Catra’s place.

The uncertain-ness in Adora’s face drip away, her legs tighten around Catra’s waist, her hand latches onto the back of Catra’s neck, and she drags Catra’s face back to her breast.

“ _ I want your tongue on my nipple _ ,” Adora says, and Catra obediently curls her tongue around Adora’s nipple.

She cries out.

“ _ More _ ,” she says, and pulls Catra’s head closer to her chest. Catra fastens her lips around Adora’s nipple, and sucks.

Adora gives out a keening moan, and she grinds down on Catra’s hand.

Catra pulls away, and very carefully, Catra traces her claws as lightly as she can back up the skin around Adora’s skin. Her claws catch in the short blonde hairs as she goes.

Adora groans, and the hand on the back of Catra’s neck tightens.

“ _ More _ ,” Adora says, because she’s fucking insane.

Catra drags her claws back down again, a little more pressure this time, and the noise Adora makes is fucking obscene.

“ _ Yes _ ,” she says, crushing Catra’s face into her breast.

Again, with the fronts of Catra’s claws, as delicate as she can, and Adora cries out at the ceiling, her legs tightening around Catra, trying to once again impale herself on Catra’s claws.

Fuck.

Gods, what on Etheria do you think getting stabbed is going to feel like.

“ _ Catra _ ,” she says, as Catra continues to explore her, tracing her claws along the crease of Adora’s thighs. Adora’s hand on the back of Catra’s head drags Catra up from the breast she had been neglecting until they are eye to eye.

Adora’s eyes are in front of Catra, all fucking around her, and Adora says—

“ _ I need you inside of me, please _ .”

Catra retracts the claws on her middle and ring fingers because no matter how much Adora wants it, she’s not putting any claws inside of Adora (Catra is so glad she practiced retracting only some of her claws when she was fourteen), and when they part Adora’s lips, they find her just.

So fucking wet.

“ _ Catra, yes _ .”

Catra test Adora’s entrance, and it fucking sucks Catra’s middle finger in.

“ _ More _ ,” Adora says, and Catra shift her hand, making sure her remaining claws won’t stab anything when Adora fucking swallows Catra’s fingers whole.

Adora cries out as Catra pushes into her, mouth open wide, breath hot on Catra’s face. Catra can see nothing but Adora’s blue eyes, finally unfocused, and her gasps are fucking obscene.

Catra tries to pull out but Adora is clamped so fucking tight around her that Catra is worried about hurting her, so she hesitates.

“ _ Right _ ,” Adora says, relaxing enough Catra can move again.

Catra pulls out, and the sounds that come out of Adora’s mouth sound fucking heartbroken.

As Catra pushes in again, she carefully swipes across Adora, neatly avoiding her clit, and dragging her claw through Adora’s pubic hair.

She screams, pulling Catra’s face closer until they are breathing each other’s air.

Catra circles Adora’s clit with the pad of her thumb, as Catra curls her fingers inside of her searching for—

Adora’s fingers dig painfully into Catra’s back when Catra finds it, and Adora’s legs tighten painfully around her.

Catra rubs her thumb across the hood of Adora’s clit, and Adora grinds down into Catra’s hand.

“ _ I want _ —” Adora says, gasping as Catra rubs and curls and pushes, pulling Catra’s lips against her. “ _ I want your tongue inside of my mouth while your fingers are inside of me _ .”

Adora is however, far too gone to do more than weakly mouth at Catra’s lips, so it is up to Catra seal her lips against Adora’s. Catra retracts all of the rest of her claws because she has to way too fucking much to keep track of without having to worry about stabbing Adora.

Adora makes sad noises at the loss, but when Catra’s tongue licks into Adora’s mouth, she gets over it.

Catra drinks down the fucking obscene moans Adora makes into Catra’s mouth as Adora makes a weak effort to tangle her tongue with Catra’s. Her hips start to grind more insistently and regularly against Catra’s hand and Catra does her best to keep her thrusts and swipes in time.

Adora’s hand on Catra’s back pulls, and plasters her to Adora’s chest as her hips start to quiver at the bottom of her thrusts, pinning Catra’s hand painfully in place between the two of them, so tight she can do little more than twitch it. Catra curls her fingers inside of Adora as she shakes, pressing against the spongy tissue beneath her fingers, keep her thumb as firm as she can against Adora’s clit as Adora grinds it against Catra.

Adora’s tongue falls completely limp as her hand closes into a painful vice on the back of Catra’s neck, pinning her head completely in place as Adora grinds down once, twice, and three more times.

On the last stroke, Adora tightens painfully around Catra, Catra’s fingers, waist and neck groaning under the strain as Adora cums, crying into Catra’s mouth as she does it.

Catra does her best to rock Adora through it, but she can do little but wiggle her fingers feebly inside of Adora and circle Adora’s limp tongue with her own.

Once the last of it rocks through Adora, she slowly releases Catra, first the hand on the back of Catra’s neck, then her legs around Catra’s waist, and finally, the force around her fingers.

She sighs happily, smiling dreamily up at Catra as Catra pulls away from her, her limbs splayed in every direction around the both of them.

Catra takes a moment to drink in the sight because Adora is just.

Magnificient.

A faint smile on her face, eyes closed, chest heaving, her blonde hair a halo around her, her entire body shining with sweat, her pale skin patched with red.

Catra, in that moment, cannot imagine a sight more beautiful.

Catra’s fingers slip out of Adora and the noise it makes is just.

Indescribable.

She is starting to see how Adora came just from fucking her.

If Catra had just—

“Did I hurt you?” Adora asks, opening and closing a hand feebly beside her.

That’s a.

Hard question to answer.

As Catra is thinking about it, Adora’s hand catches Catra’s before she can wipe it on the bed.

“Put out your claws,” she says, as she pulls Catra’s hand inexorably up her body.

Uh.

Hey Adora.

Whatcha thinkin’?

What’s your plan for that hand?

She brings Catra’s hand to her lips, and stops.

Gives Catra fucking.

Puppy dog eyes.

Like she isn’t—

Fucking.

“ _ Please _ ,” she says, and Catra can see that dark blue spark swirling back into her eyes.

Catra checks that she won’t stab Adora, and snaps her claws back out.

Adora opens her red, kiss bruised lips, and takes Catra’s fingers into her mouth to the second knuckle.

Fuuuuuck.

Adora closes her lips and starts to fucking suck.

She closes her eyes, and hums around Catra’s fingers like they are the best thing she’s ever fucking tasted.

Catra groans, and her hips twitch.

Adora’s eyes flash open, dark blue and fucking lethal, and she nudges the closest of Catra’s legs with hers.

Adora’s lips curl into a smile as she opens her lips around Catra’s fingers, and lets Catra see her tongue working around them.

Catra lifts her leg, and Adora’s leg slips between them.

Adora’s free hand finds her waist, and pulls her down against her just.

Rock hard.

Thigh.

It touches center and it feels.

So fucking good.

She groans helplessly and cannot stop herself from grinding down against it.

Adora, never breaking eye contact with Catra, slips most of Catra’s fingers out of her mouth, and curls her tongue around the base of claws and  _ fucking. _

_ Gods. _

She grinds down, and Adora’s thigh rises to meet her, flexing into her, and—

Again, and again, as Adora curls her tongue around the sensitive base of Catra’s claws, and the hand on her waist inexplicably finds its way to her tail.

Soon Catra is shaking, and she can smell herself and Adora and Adora’s hand is on her tail and Adora’s tongue is on her fucking claws and—

She is fucking crying because.

It is just.

Not quite enough.

She wants it.

So bad.

But—

Just—

“ _ Catra _ ,” Adora says, finally done with Catra’s claws, lips instead on Catra’s pulse point, sucking.

Their eyes meet, and her eyes are blue like the bottom of the ocean, hundred of miles of pressure bearing down upon her, all fucking around her, drowning her—

“ _ Come for me _ .”

And fuck if that isn’t exactly Catra does.

She convulses with it, and she’s so glad her fingers aren’t in Adora’s mouth any mouth because she—

Adora hand against her waist and her thigh beneath her guide her through it until Catra collapses against Adora’s chest, face first.

There are worst places to fall. She can see little but Adora’s breast in front of her face, and like.

Yeah.

She could kind of spend the rest of her life here.

“ _ Adora _ ,” she says.

“ _ Catra _ ,” Adora responds, wiggling down until they are lying side by side, looking just.

So fucked.

_ What is it with you and wanting to see me come by grinding against you? _

“You know you can use your hands, right?”

Adora smiles with faint bewilderment.

“I did?”

Like, technically.

Hands were involved.

But like.

You know what.

Catra decides that like.

Not worth it.

Adora smiles at her.

“You looked so good, Catra.”

Catra narrows her eyes at Adora.

Takes the opportunity to wipe her, like, super gross fingers, on the mostly ruined bedspread.

“Is that all you got?”

Adora’s brows furrow.

Like.

What could Catra possibly be talking about?

Catra would never want to be told that say.

The sex they just had felt really good.

That Catra was just.

Super great.

Very talented.

Best fingerer on Etheria.

Noo.

“I love you?”

Adora reads in Catra’s face that this is not the correct response.

“I love you, too,” Catra says, anyways.

Adora giggles, wiggling in closer, working her boneless arms around Catra.

It takes another moment.

It’s fine.

It was forgettable.

It’s cool.

Catra will get better.

It’s fine.

Catra’s fine.

Everything’s fine.

“Oh!”

Realization sparks in Adora’s eyes.

Something else sparks with them, and Adora’s teeth dig into her lip.

“ _ Oh _ .”

Catra squirms uncomfortably.

She’s already feeling a little sore.

But fuck if that voice doesn’t tell her that like.

Who gives a shit if you can walk in the morning.

Adora leans in closer, nosing her head towards Catra’s ear.

Her breath hot on the sensitive, bare skin on the inside of Catra’s ear.

And like, really.

What has walking ever done for Catra.

“You made me feel—” Adora drops the tone of her voice “— _ so good _ .”

Catra can feel the breath of each word against that sensitive bare skin on the inside of Catra’s ear, and Catra groans.

She might.

She might never walk again.

Adora pulls back, and is, of course, back to normal.

Because not only is a little shit.

She is also a  _ huge _ tease.

Still, Catra can feel the corners of her mouth turn up.

“Yeah?”

“Look at me,” Adora says, pulling back from Catra, and spreading the arm not pinned to the bed wide.

Catra does, and grimaces.

Adora’s chest is criss-crossed with red lines, some fading, but some really, not.

Adora drags a hand down her body, and her breath hitches.

“If only you would have just kept your claws out the whole time,” she said, as her hand dips down, and she cups her hand around herself.

She moan she makes is  _ obscene _ .

Almost enough to distract Catra from the crazy talk coming out of Adora’s mouth.

But nope.

Catra will not be tricked.

“No. Absolutely not.”

Adora rolls her eyes.

“Fine,” she says, a little petulantly, letting out a muffled moan as she removes her hand. 

Like, literally never walk again.

“But still, Catra,” she takes the hand that she just shoved into her own crotch, and sets it on Catra cheek, directing Catra’s gaze to hers. “It was so much better than I had imagined.”

Oh yes.

Catra has yet to ask about exactly when.

And where.

Adora had been imagining these things.

Someday.

Someday.

“Do you know how good your claws feel? How good your tongue feels?”

Adora licks her lips, and makes another little moan.

A moan that promises Catra will just.

Never be able to walk again.

But.

There’s a little bit of Catra.

The petty bit.

The one that says that used to say Adora would never love her.

That Adora left her.

Says—

She’d be okay with any magicat.

“Your fur against my skin,” Adora continues, as Catra swallows that bit down.

Adora reads something in Catra’s face, and scrunches her face.

“It’s not my fault you’re a member of the hottest species on Etheria.”

Yeah, literally only Adora thinks that.

But Catra can’t help but cough out a snort.

“I love you,” Adora continues, nuzzling closer to Catra, as Catra rolls her eyes. “I would love you even if you were just a boring old human.” She nuzzles a little closer. “I’m just lucky you’re also  _ so hot _ .”

Hngh.

Adora pulls back, and lays her head down on Catra’s arm, rubbing her face against the fur she finds there.

“You never answered my question,” Adora says, mouthing at the fur on Catra’s arm, because she’s a freak.

Catra frowns.

“Did I hurt you?”

Oh.

Catra hesitates, and Adora’s face pinches.

“I’m—” Adora starts, but like.

No.

“I—” she interrupts. She looks at Adora’s eyes, so wide and so blue and so fucking—

She looks away.

“I…” cough cough “...liked…”

She refuses to look at Adora, who’s probably like. Making a stupid face.

She lets all the words out in a rush.

“i liked that it meant you were too far gone to control yourself”

Catra chances a glance at Adora, and she’s smiling brilliantly at her.

“Don’t get full of yourself,” Catra says.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Adora says, stretching her arms out towards Catra with a concerningly innocent smile.

Catra eyes her arms suspiciously.

“Hey Catra,” she says.

“Hey Adora,” Catra responds, still suspicious.

“Kiss me?”

Catra blinks. Laughs.

“You just love me for my tongue,” Catra says, moving into Adora’s embrace, wrapping her arms around Adora’s neck.

“I don’t _just_ love you because your tongue feels _so good_ _everywhere_. It’s like sandpaper. Do you have any idea how good that feels against—”

Adora’s voice drifts off with a groan, letting Catra’s mind fill in the blanks, and like—

Like.

No!?

Thanks for the nightmares, Adora.

She is frozen, but Adora interrupts the really unpleasant mental images Catra is having with a whine.

“ _ Catraa _ ,” she says, and when Catra eyes refocus, Adora is looking at her, cheeks flushed, lips a bruised red, and mouth hanging wantonly open.

Fucking.

Waiting for her.

Catra surges forward, and seals their lips together, all horrifying talk of sandpaper and all the places it shouldn’t be banished by the feel of Adora’s tongue against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> >.>
> 
> I'll eventually stop writing only porn, I swear.
> 
> There'll be another one, though. I've yet to get uhhh. I've yet to get Adora to sit on Catra's face.


End file.
